


Permanence

by afteriwake



Series: And Now I'm Learning You [30]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Molly Hooper/Khan Noonien Singh, F/M, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Gentle Kissing, Hyde Park, Khan's Past, Mentioned Eleventh Doctor, Mentioned James Tiberius Kirk, Mentioned River Song - Freeform, POV Molly Hooper, Plans For The Future, Pregnant Molly, Romantic Fluff, Roses, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Khan and Molly take a stroll at Hyde Park and discuss some things about their future together, now that they know they’re having twins.





	Permanence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Herstory_Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herstory_Angel/gifts).



> And another fic towards my 900th Sherlock fic! **Herstory_Angel** asked for a Khanolly fic, " _one where they're just being together peaceful and calm like. Khan is just so relaxed at rest, just two beings sharing a sacred moment. Stars or clouds or wind blowing in the tree leaves Ina warm sunny day._ " I decided to use a prompt I got ages ago for a paragraph prompt from **LadyEmmalineWrites1812** that went " _Khanolly, Rose, 3_ " for this. Hope you enjoy!

“Never thought something so beautiful could exist in nature…”

Molly smiled as she watched him look at the roses in the park. She hadn’t expected him to agree to her request to go out for a walk at The Rose Garden at Hyde Park, considering he kept wanting to go to The Poison Garden at Alnwick Castle and she kept saying no, but she had the feeling the Doctor had found a way to sneak him in and let him look around at all the poisonous plants until his heart was content because he hadn’t asked lately. At least he hadn’t brought any home. Between his cooking and the science experiments he ran on occasion, the kitchen always had something bubbling or brewing and if there were poisonous plants in the mix she’d be more afraid to sample his food, with which as delectable as it was would put a real dent in her pregnancy cravings.

“Weren’t there roses in your universe?” she asked.

“In Kirk’s time,” he said quietly, and she felt a worry that she had asked the wrong thing for a moment. “It was different there, in the London of that time, in that universe. I...” He stopped, and she reached over for his hand. “Earth as you know it had been laid waste. The history and culture that exists here was gone. It was a gleaming tower of modernity everywhere you turned. All of the fauna that existed was replicated from what had been salvaged after the devastation that had been wrought in my and others wake.”

She nodded and squeezed his hand. It was very rare he talked about what happened in his time before he’d gone into cryostasis. She knew the truth, of course, knew the whole truth; from Khan’s own lips, from what records the Enterprise had been privy to, from Kirk and the others when they had been there. She knew and she had weighed it all and she knew the Khan that was here, in this time, had changed. He had different goals. He would not do the same things, as long as nothing happened to her or their children. But that was something to worry about later. Now was a day to relax and enjoy a relatively warm and pleasant day outside.

“Well, we could always try and find a place in London that would allow us to have a garden, and you could grow roses,” she said, beginning to walk again. “I do enjoy my flat, but...there isn’t enough room for us and twins. I mean, the Doctor said they were boys and they were identical, but they may not want a room together. Look at you and Sherlock.”

He made a face. “We are not twins,” he said.

“Well, _we_ know that, but it’s close enough. If you had grown up together, do you think you’d have wanted to share everything?”

“Absolutely not,” Khan said.

“Then why should we make our sons? One room while they’re babes, then two when they’re older. But best to find the place now. It’s not as though money is an object.”

Khan looked around and then nodded to an empty bench near the rose garden that seemed to be being ignored. They settled on it, though not in the way most people sat on a bench, or how Molly’s mum would say ‘”morally upright” people, with a smile on her face: Khan leaned against the corner made by the back of the bench and the arm, and he gathered Molly in his arm, her back pressed against his chest. It was her favourite way to sit on the sofa, and while the bench wasn’t nearly as comfortable, the breeze was nice and it carried with it birdsong and the scent of roses. “I could fortify it better than your flat,” he said. “Not that I would turn it into a fortress like Mycroft’s home, but the fact Sherlock managed to get inside was...awkward.”

“I don’t know, that might have been more your lusciously naked state,” she said with a smile.

“Lusciously naked?” Khan asked in an intrigued voice.

“Mmmm. I have seen Sherlock stripped to the waist before. If the lower body is anything compared to the upper body, you are a superior specimen in every regard.”

“I thought we had established that fact repeatedly since a certain evening in a certain cottage,” he said, dropping his voice low.

Molly laughed and let her hands rest on her pregnant belly. “Oh, we had. Repeatedly. In fact, so far as I can tell, you’re a superior specimen to just about every man I know, though I have yet to have this discussion with the Doctor’s wife so there’s some room for doubt.”

“Oh, is there?” Khan asked. He placed his hands on hers for a moment before letting his fingers begin to trace shapes a little higher. “I’ll dispel any doubts.”

Molly shook her head and relaxed into him more. “Don’t distract me, you tease. Do we want a bigger home before the children are born? I mean, it might be hard to decorate, but as you said, safety can be improved.”

He kept tracing things on her body. “It would be rather domestic having a place that is ours, as opposed to me occupying a place that is yours,” he mused. “There’s a sense of permanence to that.”

“You are marrying me,” she pointed out. “There’s permanence to that too.”

“I know. I approve of this permanence.” He pressed a kiss into her hair. “Let’s begin looking for a home for us and our children. Something with room for a garden.”

She pulled away and turned, leaning forward a bit awkwardly and kissing him softly. When he captured the back of her head gently to deepen the kiss, she knew it had been good to bring the topic up. Their home...it could only be a good thing, she thought.


End file.
